1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to human stem cells. More specifically, the present invention discloses a method of isolating mesenchymal stem cells from amniotic fluid using a two-stage culture protocol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stem cells are cells that have the capability of renewing themselves through cell division. They can also be induced to become cells with special functions. Two kinds of stem cells are embryonic stem cells and adult stem cells.
The importance of stem cells to humans is immense. For example, in a developing fetus, stem cells result in specialized cell types that make up vital organs such as skin, the heart, and lungs. Furthermore, research is being conducted that may result in stem cells being used to treat fatal diseases such as heart disease, Parkinson's disease, and diabetes.
However, some people have reservations about ethically using stem cells from human embryos or human fetal tissue.
Since there are many ethical concerns with human embryonic stem cells, looking for a feasible way to obtain fetal pluripotent stem cells has generated a great deal of interest from researchers. Although mesenchymal stem cells (“MSCs”) have been isolated successfully from first-trimester fetal blood, liver, spleen and bone marrow, their use in research and therapeutics is also encumbered with ethical considerations and difficult access with minute quantities.
Therefore, there is need for a method of obtaining amniotic fluid-derived MSCs (“AFMSCs”) which provide a superior alternative source for MSC research without the limitations mentioned above.